<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overztuffed Zasp by GrumblinGut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308149">Overztuffed Zasp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut'>GrumblinGut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bug Fables (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Stomach Growling, Stuffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed attempt at training for an eating contest leaves Zasp painfully bloated and nauseous, his teammate Mothiva kicks him out of their hotel room in a huff and forces him to sleep outside for the night. Feeling like crap, the edgy wasp tries and fails to curl up on a bench and get comfortable... then a shy, friendly musician decides to help relieve him of his pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mothiva/Zasp (Bug Fables), Zasp/Samira (Bug Fables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overztuffed Zasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>*URP!*</strong> “Mothiva, I-I’m done. I can’t eat anymore…”</p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare </em>give up, Zasp!”</p><p>“But Mothiva, I’m going to throw up-”</p><p>“THAT’S THE POINT! You can’t become a competitive eater if you complain about every little tummy ache! It’s a long, hard road with lots and lots of puking! So suck it up, and <em>stop whining!</em>”</p><p>Despite her rudeness, Zasp loved Mothiva. He utterly worshipped the ground the pop star walked on, and was more than willing to move mountains if it would make her happy. He was always glad to put those who disrespected her in line, and had fought off countless beasts and criminals who sought to do her harm. The frequent beatdowns and near-death experiences were well worth the price of making her happy…</p><p>But by Venus, he just could <em>not </em>force himself to eat anymore. He wasn’t a fan of DineMite’s greasy fast food to begin with, but gorging himself on Mite Burger after Mite Burger made him feel utterly sick to his stomach. And said stomach had bloated up to the point that it looked like a black chitinous balloon: it painfully pushed against the table Zasp was seated at, and the pain and pressure made it feel like he had swallowed a large rock. The wasp’s stomach growled ominously at all the remaining Mite Burgers sitting in front of him, and he cringed as he let out a disgustingly wet belch that tasted of fatty termite stuff.</p><p>He knew he was going to pay for it. Mothiva might slap him, pull his antennae, or deny him payment or breakfast tomorrow, but there was no way he could force himself to eat more than twenty of those wretched burgers. So with a heavy heart and a sense of dread in his chest, Zasp leaned back in his chair and let his distended belly plop onto the table with a noisy slosh. “I’m sorry Mothiva, but I can’t. I’m just too full…”</p><p>Zasp cringed at the sight of the ugly scowl on the otherwise beautiful moth’s face. “So that’s it, huh? You’re not even going to <em>try </em>to avenge our loss at last year’s harvest festival. You’re going to let that stupid icy moth out-eat you AGAIN and make me look like an idiot! I thought you cared about making me happy!”</p><p> “I do!” Zasp yelled, “Please Mothiva, if there’s any way I can make up for this failure-“</p><p>Another foul belch interrupted his heartfelt plea, making Mothiva scoff and roll her eyes.</p><p>“You know how you can make up for it?”</p><p>Zasp flinched on instinct when he saw her hand twitch, but the slap never came. Instead, Mothiva pointed to the door leading out of their hotel suite. “By sleeping somewhere else. This suite’s only got one bed, and I’m not sharing it with a quitter! Besides…” Mothiva grimaced at Zasp’s churning stomach, “I don’t want your gut keeping me awake with all that noise.”</p><p>Despite his face being naturally red, the shameful crimson hue in Zasp’s cheeks managed to stand out as he respectfully bowed his head. “As you wish. I’m so sorry, Mothiva.”</p><p>Mothiva crossed her arms and stomped the floor. “Show me that you mean it and GET OUT!”</p><p>With some strain and pain, Zasp was able to get out of his seat and stagger away from the kitchen table. His gait was uncharacteristically clumsy but he managed to leave the suite, and it wasn’t long before he left the Dome Hotel entirely and stepped into the dark, neon-lit streets of the Termite Capitol where he stood around and tried to ignore the pain in his gut as he contemplated his predicament.</p><p>
  <em>‘So where do I go now? Mothiva’s got complete control over my funds, meaning that I can’t book another hotel room. And I don’t have any friends here, so that rules out crashing at someone’s house…’</em>
</p><p>Zasp snarled and angrily fluttered his wings.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll think of something. Maybe a quick walk will stimulate my mind…’</em>
</p><p>Zasp’s stomach growled in protest at the thought of being sloshed and jostled around, but the bug didn’t have much choice. And so he walked at a brisk pace, his stomach sloshing loudly with every step.</p><p><em>‘So this is what it feels to be a honeypot ant, huh?’ </em>He thought to himself as he tried to stabilize his belly by cradling it in his hands, only to stop when he drew bewildered stares of workaholic termites going to or from work. <em>‘It’s not my abdomen that’s bloated but…. Ugh, it’s similar in spirit…”</em></p><p>Not watching where he was going, Zasp almost tripped over a stray pillbug, who squealed out a cry of “PIBU!” while Zasp staggered forward. Crying out in pain, he barely managed to stop himself from falling to the ground gut-first, and was panting loudy while his stomach unleashed an orchestra of gaseous groans that practically echoed down the semi-busy streets. He could feel something wet and noxious rise up in the back of his throat, and the mortified wasp crammed a hand over his mouthparts.</p><p>
  <em>‘Nononono stay down, STAY DOWN!’</em>
</p><p>The beginnings of a belch rumbled up in Zasp’s chest, but he forced himself to swallow it down, banishing that horrible noxious wetness back into his overtaxed stomach. Mortified by almost blowing his chunks in the street, the plumped-up paper wasp hid his face behind a hand as he caught his breath.</p><p>
  <em>‘Alright, forget it. I can’t walk around like this. I’ve got to sit down…’</em>
</p><p>Luckily for him, there was a wooden bench at the nearest street corner. Unluckily for him, a termite worker and the youth she was babysitting were sitting on it, and a meek-looking beefly musician playing an ocarina was standing nearby. He wasn’t really fond of mingling with strangers especially now that his stomach had turned into a bloated noisemaker, but beggars can’t be choosers. Whispering a brief prayer to Venus that they wouldn’t stare too much, Zasp took his seat at the end of the bench, right next to the termite youth who was busy making plushies of a termite soldier and a wasp trooper fight each other… then start smooching. Kids were weird like that.</p><p>Zasp was almost amused, but a familiar sight from across the street made it hard to focus: Mothiva. Or rather, posters of her plastered on the side of a building advertising her next tour around Bugaria. That twinkle in her eye as she struck a pose and smiled for the crowd made his heart soar. It was that joyous enthusiasm that made him fall in love with her in the first place!</p><p><em>‘And I failed to protect her happiness.’ </em>Zasp thought angrily to himself. <em>‘I failed that eating contest at the harvest festival, failed to protect her in the honey factory, failed to stop Team Snakemouth from stealing her rightful fame… and now, I’m going to fail the next festival’s eating contest as well.’</em></p><p>To Zasp, his failures made for a rapsheet that was impressive for all the wrong reasons. <em>‘I don’t know how she even puts up with a partner like me. She deserves someone stronger. And with a stronger stomach to boot.’</em></p><p>Zasp’s stomach gurgled in agreement, distracting the young termite from her plush toy games. She glanced at his enormous belly, and gasped in amazement as she beheld it’s impressive size.</p><p>“Whoa, mister! Your tummy’s HUGE! Are you pregnant or something?”</p><p>Zasp flinched, his face practically on fire as the insensitive youth poked his belly. Her chaperone gave a mortified gasp while Zasp’s wings generated a distraught buzzing noise.</p><p>“Miko, stop that!” the chaperone scolded as she yanked her charge’s hand away, “That’s rude!”</p><p>“I was just asking a question!” the young termite argued, balling her little hands into fists. “His tummy looks like it’s loaded with eggs!”</p><p>Zasp just wanted a divine bolt of lightning to smite him at this point, but thankfully the worker was willing to spare him any further embarrassment. She grabbed the child’s hand and stood up, giving her arm a firm but gentle yank in the process.</p><p>“That’s enough out of you, young lady! Once we get home, you’re going straight to bed without a snack!”</p><p>While little Miko groaned in exasperation, her caretaker looked back at Zasp, her pale eyes extremely apologetic about this whole mess. “I’m sorry, sir. She should know better than to make cracks about um… well…” She glanced at his stomach and stumbled over her words, not sure if she was right to comment any further.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Said Zasp, hoping that would rush her along. And it did, the termite nodded and led her insensitive charge towards the residential district.</p><p>Now that he had the bench to himself, Zasp flopped over and laid down flat on his back, using it as a makeshift bed while his gut rose into the sky like a small black mountain. It sloshed, creaked, and moaned, with the deepest growls rumbling straight through his intestines. This didn’t bode well for the lonely wasp, and he could only moan along with his stomach as he clutched it by the sides and tried in vain to soothe it.</p><p>“Ugh. Venus, <em>whyyyy</em>…”</p><p>“Um… e-excuse me sir. Are you alright?”</p><p>His antennae twitched, and when Zasp opened his eyes he was met with the sight of that beefly musician standing in front of him, looking down at him with those innocent baby blues.</p><p>“Peachy.” Zasp growled through gritted mandibles. <em>‘For the love of Venus, would it KILL people to just leave me alone?!’</em></p><p>“A-Are you sure?” She asked in that breathy voice, which was so delicate it made Mothiva’s sound like the harsh growling of a weevil in comparison. “I mean, you’re-“</p><p>“Yes, I’m bloated. I KNOW!” Zasp snarled, causing the beefly to squeak and recoil in terror as he gave his belly a quick jostle, “You think I’m not aware of <em>this thing </em>jutting off my frame?!”</p><p>“I-I-I wasn’t going to say that!” the beefly sniffled, sounding like she was on the verge of tears, “I was going to say that you look like you’re in serious pain! I-I just wanted to see if I could help you!”</p><p>Help <em>him </em>of all bugs? Zasp couldn’t believe it, but a quick look at her soulful eyes made it clear that she wasn’t lying. There was no disgust or shame in them, just fear for his well-being… as well as fear of him thanks to the way he blew up at her.</p><p>“You mean it, don’t you?” Zasp’s question was met with a nod. “Well thank you for your concern, but it’s unwarranted. I’ll be fine-<strong>*urp*</strong>”</p><p>Zasp cringed as he swallowed down another rancid geyser trying to blast up his throat, and his stomach roared ominously as it’s contents were forced back once again. Flinching again at the sheer volume of the wasp’s belly, the beefly’s vision darted from Zasp’s face and back to the engorged organ over and over. Knowing that he couldn’t pull the wool over her eyes, the regretful warrior broke it to her gently.</p><p>“Okay, you got me. I’m not doing so hot. But you don’t need to concern yourself with my welfare. Getting sick is exactly what I deserve…”</p><p>Zasp’s gentler tone seemed to stop the musician from crying, but she was still mortified at the sight of this bloated, belchy bug sprawled out on the bench. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Being rude to you, for starters,” Zasp said shamefully, “But also for failing someone who’s… special to me.”</p><p>The beefly cocked her head. “You failed your special someone? Forgive me if I’m intruding, but how so?”</p><p>“This is the aftermath of me training for an eating contest at the upcoming harvest festival,” Zasp explained while pointing at his stomach, “I competed last year but lost horribly, causing me and my… partner to lose out on a chance to give an offering to the goddess Venus. So she’s been helping me build up a resistance to overeating, but I just can’t do it. I can eat more than I used to, but my stomach’s still on the weaker side. If I keep gorging like this, I’ll either explode or puke, and I can’t decide which is worse…”</p><p>The beefly’s wings fluttered as she parsed Zasp’s explanation, which only resulted in visible confusion. “Wait… so you think you deserve to be so horribly sick because you can’t eat obscene amounts of food?”</p><p>“Yes.” Zasp answered bluntly. “When I entered that eating contest I wasn’t just representing myself. I also represented Mothiva, that pop singer over there…”</p><p>She didn’t have to follow his finger to the posters: the way she gasped made it clear she knew exactly he was talking about.</p><p>“Your special someone is Mothiva?! The famous singer?!”</p><p>“Indeed. We’re on the same exploration team,” said Zasp, who was unable to muster up the pride he normally felt about their relationship. “And she’s not the type to physically exert herself. She has an image as a pop idol to uphold, and she can’t do that by brawling with monsters or gorging herself on food. So that’s where I come in… or rather, <em>should </em>come in. I’ve failed her so many times and this is one failure too many. She’s so angry that she won’t let me sleep in our hotel room, and to be honest? It’s not unwarranted. I really messed up…”</p><p>The beefly’s proboscis and antennae drooped sadly, and the look on her face as she looked back at his aching belly was that of disgust. “Wow. I-I never liked Mothiva to begin with, but I thought that was just the jealousy talking. After all, she’s prettier and more talented than me! But now she’s punishing you because you’re not a big eater?! What a witch!”</p><p>Zasp sprung up from the bench, sitting up and pointing angrily at the beefly’s face. “Don’t you <em>dare </em>talk about her like that! Mothiva’s a wonderful bug, and you’d do well to show her some respect!”</p><p>“W-Why should I respect her when she doesn’t respect you?” the beefly argued, not raising her voice despite Zasp’s aggression, “I-I won’t pretend that I know everything about you, but she sounds like a terrible partner! You’re constantly putting yourself in harm’s way, a-and she’s not even grateful for it!”</p><p>“Well why should she show me gratitude when I’ve done nothing to warrant it?!” Zasp shot back. “I’m lucky that she still wants to be on the same team as me! And if I don’t pick up the slack, who knows how long that will last…”</p><p>Zasp belched again, and looked down at his distended stomach in disgust. “I’ll have to recommit to my training. I’ll win that eating contest or die trying! So please, just leave me alone and let me sleep this off.”</p><p>The beefly’s expression was quizzical. “W-Wait, you’re going to sleep out here? On this little bench in the cold?”</p><p>“I don’t have anywhere else to go, so why not?” Zasp answered. “I’ll be fine. This is the kind of thing that builds character…”</p><p>Zasp realized a little too late that he wasn’t sounding as enthusiastic as he wanted:  the self-loathing, aching stomach, violent nausea, and irritation from having Mothiva’s good name sullied all made for one miserable bug, and the annoyance from being denied a comfortable place to sleep was clear as crystal. He tried to correct himself but the beefly shushed him, placing a delicate finger over his mouthparts.</p><p>“I’m sorry i-if I sound pushy, but I think we both know that you don’t mean that.”</p><p>“You’re wrong, I-I-I…” Unable to lie, Zasp hung his head in defeat. “Oh who am I kidding? There’s no way I’d be able to sleep out here, not with all the lights, passerby, and smog in the air…”</p><p>“I’m sure this big belly isn’t helping, either!”</p><p>Zasp flinched as the beefly touched his belly, tenderly rubbing it with those graceful little hands of hers. He made a motion to push them away, but he stopped at grabbing her wrist. He held onto it before relinquishing his grip, allowing her to continue stroking his engorged gut. He couldn’t help it, her hands were so soft and gentle…</p><p>“Thank you.” He said through an awkward cough. “I think it’s soothing the pain a little…”</p><p>“But it’s not completely soothing it, right?”</p><p>Zasp shook his head.</p><p>“Well I can’t do anything about it here, but if you follow me back to my hotel room I’ll get you something to settle your stomach: Berry Juice! I-I found out a while back that a few sips is all it takes to get nausea under control…”</p><p>He knew that Berry Juice was a good antivenom, but fighting nausea? He was intrigued and hopeful, but also a bit taken aback by the implications of his new friend’s offer. “Wait a minute, by hotel room, do you mean-“</p><p>“The Dome Hotel? Yes I do!” the beefly confirmed with a cheerful nod. “For the first time in my life, I-I finally have enough berries to afford a room! The room service is great, the beds are comfy… s-s-sounds like the kind of thing you really need at the moment!”</p><p>Zasp awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Your offer’s tempting, but Mothiva’s staying there too. If she sees me with someone else, she might actually kill me.”</p><p>“D-Don’t worry! I’ll make sure she won’t see you, cross my heart!”</p><p>Now that Zasp thought about it… Mothiva booked the rooftop suite, and he had been on enough trips with her to know that she rarely ever left the comfort of the suites she splurged on aside from performing for her adoring fans. The chances of him getting caught with another bug were slim, and even if they weren’t he had to take the risk. Because otherwise, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.</p><p>“Well then, I accept. Thanks for having me over…”</p><p>“Oh! M-My name’s Samira!” the beefly said, “What’s yours?”</p><p>“Zasp.”</p><p>“A wasp named Zasp…” Samira giggled to herself. “It’s simple, but effective! Not to mention, that’s such a cool name…”</p><p>For the first time that night, Zasp blushed not from embarrassment, but from flattery. It was a borderline alien sensation, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.</p><p>“Well Samira, let’s not stand on ceremony. I feel like a bomb’s about to go off in my stomach, and I’d rather not have it explode.” Zasp stood up, and stumbled a bit before Samira took his arm and held him steady. Finding his footing, Zasp exhaled deeply as he wrapped an arm around Samira’s back and let his sloshing stomach settle. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome! Now let’s go: Berry Juice and a comfy bed await!”</p><p>And so the pair made their way to the hotel, with Zasp’s spirits considerably higher than they were when he left. His stomach continued to slosh and gurgle audibly with each step, but they weren’t quite as angry and harsh as they were before. Even though Samira was able to hear his stomach’s complaints he didn’t mind: the way she giggled at it made him feel… relaxed. There was a light-hearted sincerity about it that made it stand out from Mothiva’s rare spiteful laughter. For the first time in a long while, he felt… safe. Relaxed. And when Samira reached over and gave his belly a quick and gentle rub, he realized that Mothiva never made him feel the same way. He felt valued during the rare times she doted on him, but never relaxed. And Samira’s comment drove it home.</p><p>“Thanks for accepting my offer, Zasp. I don’t care what Mothiva says, you’re a good person! I-I just wish you’d realize that…”</p><p>Mothiva would never say something like that. Ever. Or at least, she wouldn’t mean it the way Samira did. Looking back… did she ever give praise that didn’t stem from kissing up to royalty or buttering up her admirers?</p><p>For once in his life, Zasp was really starting to scrutinize his relationship with the popstar… and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bug Fables has a lot of bugs that I want to kink up: male and female alike. There's just something about the art style and writing that made so many of these cute insects waifu/husbando material. I've already written a vore fic about Ms. Kali that I'll get posted soon, but I'm still weirded out that Zasp was the first of the guys I'd kink up since Leif and Kabbu appeal more to me. Like, Leif has a huge appetite, Kabbu gets teased by his friends for being chunky, and both their stomachs audibly growl. They should be getting more attention from me... but nope. It's the edgy wasp who I wrote about.</p><p>There's definitely an appeal though: a mean tough guy who mellows out as the game goes on, and a hopeless romantic in love with a sociopathic pop star who strings him along? And with a nice slim figure to boot? Definitely glad I went with him! And bonus points for him being a paper wasp, which are my favorite kind of wasps even if they scare the crap out of me.</p><p>Anyway, fans like to make fun of him for the lengths he goes for Mothiva, but I honestly felt bad for the guy. Apparently their creator imagines them as a couple and… honestly, it doesn’t sit right with me. Mothiva is a toxic, awful person and doesn’t really seem to value Zasp beyond hired muscle, so I decided to play on that angle with this fic. And in the process, give him a cute future beefly GF because Samira is a total cutie and again, Mothiva is just plain awful. Just saying: if the rumored Mothiva DLC is actually a thing, they should totally go the King of Cards route and make her alienate all her friends and fans with her selfishness, Zasp included.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>